


Throughline

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Rewrite, Vignette, a series of moments in their relationship, and some pre-canon as well, culminating in 3x18, rating may change depending on the last chapter, seasons 1-3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Fitz and Jemma have known each other since they were teens, and over that time they've had several in-jokes and understandings, just between them. This is one of them.This is a rewrite ofa headcanon drabble/ficletI posted previously.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Academy Era

Jemma tried her best to ignore Fitz as he muttered his way through whatever task it was he was doing. He was making a ruddy great mess of the holotable, and if he couldn't put it back together again, _she_ didn't want to be the one to have to explain to Agent Weaver just what had happened to it. 

Not that she'd escape any blame, of course. They were working together on this project, just as they'd worked together on _every_ project since they got paired up in Chemistry halfway through the previous semester. There wasn't anyone else at the Academy she wanted to work with half so much as she wanted to work with Fitz.   
  
Even if he _did_ insist on giving perfectly functional equipment an overhaul at the slightest provocation. 

"Pass me the-" Fitz made a face and gestured impatiently at the microwrench he'd put down next to her when she'd brought him some tea earlier. 

"Here." Jemma was trying her best to be as uninvolved as possible, with the hopes that she could have some form of plausible deniability. 

Unfortunately, Fitz was tinkering away on her behalf, though, so it was really a lost cause. She'd been standing on her tiptoes and stretching her arm up in order to work with the holographic interface, and Fitz had shaken his head and sighed and said that wouldn't do. 

Ten minutes later, he'd had the side panel removed from the table and half of the innards pulled out. She was a bit skeptical that even _he_ with his advanced engineering skills would be able to fit it all back in place again. 

Fitz shivered as their skin made contact. "Why are you always so bloody _cold_?" he complained. "Ruddy _ice cubes_ for hands," he continued, muttering now. He squatted back down next to the table and went back to work, clearly not expecting an answer. 

Jemma rolled her eyes. Fitz was quickly becoming her best friend, but the way he ragged on about the same thing time after time was going to get rather old rather quickly. She'd have to have a chat with him about that.

"Cold hands, warm heart," Jemma said, answering him anyway. 

Fitz looked up at her with a frown and she flashed him a brilliant smile. 


	2. 1x02

"It's hot as _balls_ out there," Skye said as she returned to the Bus almost as fast as she'd run out a moment earlier. It was her first time in South America, and even if it _was_ a mission, she wasn't going to let a little thing like personal safety get in the way of stepping out into a new continent for the first time. 

She'd regretted her hurry as soon as she'd run into the wall of sweltering heat. The Bus had air conditioning and she'd forgotten to take that into account when she got dressed. She really didn't need a jacket.   
  
"You're gonna die if you go out there like that," she said, waving a hand at Jemma's outfit. Jeans was one thing, but a _blazer_? Over top of a blouse?

"Don't worry about Simmons," Fitz said, chuckling as he lugged a heavy looking-box to the edge of the ramp. "She's a walking aircon unit. She's so bloody frozen all the time, she could give Captain America a run for his money."  
  
"Hey!"

Skye snorted as she looked over to the corner, where Coulson had shouted. "Too soon?" she asked skeptically. "I mean, it's been like a hundred years."

Fitz cringed and looked guilty but Simmons just looked annoyed. 

"I'm hardly _frigid_ ," she said.

Her tone was terse and her lips were purse and Skye was tempted to point out that she wasn't really helping her own argument that much, but she decided not to. Simmons had been really friendly so far, more so than anyone else on board the team, and Skye didn't want to mess that up just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. 

Skye thought distraction might be a good idea. "What's your excuse, Fitz? You such a cool guy that you can wear a jacket when it's a thousand degrees outside, plus humidity?"  
  
He blushed and stuttered and Simmons went from annoyed to protective. Putting a hand on his arm, she stepped up and answered for him. "We're both very fair skinned, and even with sunblock we're liable to get burnt if we're not careful. Not to mention, there are a number of insects out there who would dearly love to bite us. I suggest a light jacket as some basic protection against them."  
  
Skye blinked. Blood sucking insects. Right. This wasn't exactly New York, now was it? Maybe she'd keep the jacket on. Which was worse: sweating buckets or getting eaten alive?

"Come on gang. This artifact isn't going to claim itself."

For an agent in a super secret spy organization, Coulson really was a nerd wasn't he?

* * *

"C'mon, hurry!" Jemma waved Fitz in close so they could get a quick selfie. She had plans for a scrap book of their various missions and adventures. It might be a bit tricky to get it approved, clearance-wise, but if she managed not to get anything top secret in the background, she thought it would probably be alright. 

Standing shoulder to shoulder, they leaned their heads together into the shot and Jemma steadied herself with a hand on the centre of Fitz's back. She didn't even have time to look at the photo, however, before they needed to get moving into the cave. 

Fitz shivered as he picked up his tool case to go inside. "Seriously, Jemma? We're in _South America_. How are you this freezing? It's hotter than an oven out here." Scrunching up his face, he swatted away a fly.

"Obviously, my body is more efficient at cooling than yours is," Jemma retorted, rolled her eyes. "That's an evolutionary adaptation that you clearly didn't receive."

Just as always happened when Jemma made some comment about being more evolved, Fitz narrowed his eyes at her distrustfully. The both new it was utter toss, but he never actually called her out on it. Even when she was annoyed with him, she did appreciate it. 


End file.
